1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
When using an electronic device, such as a notebook computer, during the night or under a dark environment, a user is often unable to clearly identify buttons of a keyboard device due to the external environment being dim and unclear, such that the user may encounter an inconvenience in typing or may key-in an error command.
Although the notebook computer has a display, and the display may provide some luminosity when displaying an image, the luminosity provided by the display is insufficient to illuminate the entire keyboard, so that the user may still encounter an inconvenience in typing or may key-in an error command.
In addition, even if a light source is additionally installed on the top of the display for irradiating the keyboard, when light emitted from the light source is irradiated onto the keyboard, some portion of the light would generate a phenomenon of specular reflection, thus resulting in a glare. Therefore, the user is less likely to be able to clearly distinguish the texts on the keyboard buttons, and may encounter troubles in operation.
In order for the user to still be able to distinguish the keyboard buttons to perform operations under the dark environment, a conventional technology disposes a backlight source, such as a backlight source adopting a light-emitting diode, below the keyboard. Light emitted by the backlight source may upward irradiate at the bottom of the keyboard buttons, and by revealing the light through the translucent symbols or characters on the keyboard buttons, the user is still able to distinguish the keyboard buttons to perform the operations under the dark environment.
Since such practice requires disposing an additional backlight source below the keyboard, other than a cost of the electronic device being increased, a power consumption of the electronic device is also increased. In addition, when disposing the backlight source, a thickness of the keyboard is often led to be increased. Therefore, how to enable the user to distinguish the keyboard buttons to perform the operations under the dark environment, while maintaining a low cost and low power consumption under a condition of maintaining the thickness of the keyboard (an overall thickness of the electronic device), is in fact one of the current problems in need to be solved by R&D personnel.